Killswitch
Killswitch, less likely to be known as Ren Wilson, is one of the sons of Slade, and a former of the Teen Titans and a leader to Titans International. He along with Rose Wilson was born in Cambodia, but instead of staying he was taken by Deathstroke. He began his training at a young age, often left to Wintergreen while Deathstroke completed missions. He took the name Killswitch, starting his own missions at the age of Thirteen. At the age of Fifteen, Ren was killed in a Brainiac invasion, although, he had made an identical clone with Brianiac technology, not even Wintergreen or Slade knowing of this, the clone carried on with his job. In the same year, Killswitch took Rose's place on Suicide Squad, which also led to his six months of torture at their hands. His sanity broken, they unleashed him as a weapon on their target, a fortress in Northern Africa. Not only were the targets killed, but the surrounding village as well, to which Amanda Waller halted the use of Killswitch as a weapon. He was subdued, then brought to an Argus facility to help regain his sanity. Upon becoming stable, he left back for Gotham, becoming a solo Villain. He fought often with the teen female Anti-Hero Shadow, A.K.A. Tessa "Tess" Voral. Eventually, Shadow convinced Killswitch to join her, allowing him the chance to become an Anti-Hero himself. After three months, now at the age of sixteen, he had started a secret relationship with Shadow, only for Deathstroke to come back from Suicide Squad and reclaim Killswitch as an Apprentice. When told no, Deathstroke kidnapped Shadow, torturing her. Killswitch arrived to rescue Shadow, only to be beaten down and watch her die. This caused hate towards Deathstroke, and giving him the will to escape, forced to leave the body as the building went up in flames. He made his own copy of her entirely black armor with only a domino mask, taking the name Shadow for his own to continue the legacy. He tried to make up for the allies he killed, the innocent blood on his hands, and Shadow by doing this. He moved to jump, storing his Killswitch armor aside. He fought crime, avoiding the Titans. He soon grew to be friends with Raven, both of them being quite emotionless at times gave them something in common. Through Raven he met Flare, who introduced him to Rose, who at first didn't know his true identity until he had told her of their relation. Through Rose he met the rest of the Titans, but didn't join them as an ally until much later. At the age of eighteen, he reluctantly started a relationship with Flare, despite his past hatred for her. Eventually, it helped him lighten up, his more emotionless side of him leaving. At the age of nineteen he fought Shadow, who was now an apprentice to Deathstroke. He battled her and won, convincing her to rejoin him. After that, it made him realize that he didn't have to carry on Shadow's legacy, and that her legacy would last on its own with her alive. He went back to being Killswitch, both armor and name, but kept to his Anti-Hero ways. Later in life, once his relationship with Flare had been that of marriage, they had two children, Jayden and Katherine. Eventually, his happiness had ended due to an alternate version of Flare killing Flare and their two kids in front of him. He was left scarred and broken. He went into seclusion for awhile and then slowly began losing his grip. His PTSD added to his loss left him unstable. He joined the League of Assassins and turned on his allies at Titans International. Soon, with the help of others he returned to them and came to cope with the loss by medication. This medication however permanently ends emotions towards the center of grief, in this case, Flare and his kids. Although scarred by his death, he no longer felt emotion for them. It was soon after that he began to become closer with Donna. A relation ship soon started, and Killswitch began to feel more like himself. A few months later, Killswitch was visited by Flare, who was brought back from an unknown cause. He had informed her of his relationship with Donna and that he could no longer feel emotion towards her, so he didn't wish to return to her. This upset Flare who became hateful and hid away. She caused enough trouble to where Killswitch had to send the alternate Flare that had killed Flare before to do it again. Months passed once more, and Donna and Killswitch had married. [More info will be added] Category:Ren Wilson